Bajo hojas verdes
by Horrocrux
Summary: —Estamos bajo un muérdago, No esperaras que te bese, ¿o sí? — dijo tratando de provocarla. — En absoluto. — respondió ella. — solo son hojas verdes. — y siguió caminando dejándolo perplejo.


**Bajo hojas verdes.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Castigos que parecen recompensas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **U** chiha Sasuke lanzaba bufidos mientras caminaba apresurado por los pasillos de la Universidad escapando de las bolas de nieve que los alumnos de primer año lanzaban unos a otros. Desdichado, sería aquel novato idiota que se atreviera a darle con uno de los proyectiles, pues el mismo se encargaría de arruinarle el año entero. Pero para su fortuna ninguna bola había pasado ni rozándole, quizá se debía al rostro sombrío que tenía en esos momentos, suficiente como para impedir que alguien se le acercara con intenciones de comenzar una guerra de nieve. _Vaya estupidez, no era más que pérdida de tiempo._

Su rostro estaba más blanco de lo normal, el aire helado le azotaba más fuerte conforme avanzaba y sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo dándole un ligero rasgo infantil. Chasqueo la lengua cansado mientras seguía caminando.

Durante todo su trayecto los colores verde y rojo no dejaban de aparecer, desde las puertas con decoraciones navideñas hasta uno que otro alumno con un ridículo suéter de algún reno de nariz roja.

Era diciembre, y más específicamente faltaba una semana para navidad, lo cual ocasionaba que las personas de alguna u otra forma actuaran más escandalosas, y si bien el fervor de las fiestas no era suficiente el que fuera el último día de clases lo complicaba más. Las personas en el pasillo corrían con regalos envueltos en colores brillantes y los villancicos eran el tema del momento. A Sasuke todo eso hacía que le doliera el estómago, simplemente necesitaba irse a casa y disfrutar de dos largos meses lejos de ese lugar.

Levanto la vista para encontrarse con una chica castaña acomodando sus libros en el casillero junto a la pared. Sasuke la inspecciono un momento, su cabello estaba amarrado en dos coletas, como siempre, su ropa era deportiva lo cual contrastaba con las pequeñas faldas y colores rosados que usaban las demás chicas de su edad. Tenten era su compañera de Algebra III, no hablaban muy seguido pero era alguien centrada e inteligente, razón suficiente como para tolerarla.

La joven al sentirse observada dejo caer un libro torpemente, después de recogerlo se incorporó encarándole.

—Sasuke. — dijo sin titubear. — Creí que a estas horas ya estarías camino a Dubaí a disfrutar la Navidad con tu hermano. — dijo arriesgándose a tratar de entablar una conversación, aun sabiendo que el chico era una persona reservada. Sasuke la miro indiferente.

—Hubo cambio de planes. — contesto cortante.

—oh. — dijo bajito formando una pequeña "o" con sus labios. — Lo lamento, con lo grandioso que sería pasar Navidad en un hermoso lugar con tu familia, ¡Me encantaría hacerlo, aunque fuera solo una vez! — El Uchiha rodo los ojos, ahí iba otra vez esa chiquilla a fantasear despierta. — En fin, quizá algún día. — sonrío dado por terminado el tema ante el rostro desinteresado del chico.

Cada año era bien sabido por todos que la familia Uchiha viajaba a Dubaí, Londres, New York o cualquier lugar que les diera la gana, para pasar las fiestas. Ante la vista de todos eran unas vacaciones envidiables, probablemente disfrutando del último día del año en el Time Scuare o esquiando en Canadá. Pero la realidad era otra, generalmente su madre y su padre estaban en cenas de caridad o buscando cualquier excusa para cerrar un nuevo negocio, Itachi, su hermano, por su parte se embriagaba hasta despertar en la cama de una desconocida rogando que no le contagiara una enfermedad sexual. Él por su parte se perdía en cualquier lugar, haciendo cualquier cosa, para olvidarse de su familia.

Pero este año todo sería diferente, según su madre, tendrían una cena navideña y abrirían los regalos por la mañana. A Sasuke la idea no le entusiasmo pero al ver la cara de emoción de su madre no pudo negarse.

—Naruto. — carraspeo. — ¿Sabes donde esta? — pregunto. Desde hacía cerca de veinte minutos el rubio había sido el objeto de su búsqueda, pero como siempre Naruto se había escabullido por algún lugar sin dejar rastros. _Ese Idiota_. Necesitaba encontrarlo pronto, Sasuke se sorprendió a sí mismo al tener más paciencia de lo normal para seguir buscándole. En cualquier otra ocasión se hubiera largado ya y dejar que al chico se le congelara el trasero caminando de regreso a casa.

La joven parecía meditarlo un poco y después de unos segundos reacción, asintiendo. — Cuando venía para acá lo vi en la sala de castigos, otra vez. — Sasuke se contuvo las ganas de darle un golpe a los casilleros a su izquierda. Naruto siempre se metía en problemas, incluso el último día de clases.

Sin decir una palabra se alejó por los pasillos, lo último que escucho fue a la chica deseándole una feliz Navidad. Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del salón treces, giro la manilla para encontrarse con una escena bastante peculiar. El aula se encontraba casi vacía, pues nadie era lo suficientemente idiota como para meterse en problemas en esas épocas del año, a excepción del Uzumaki Naruto, que se encontraba dormitando con sus brazos cruzados sobre el asiento. Kakashi Hatake, el maestro de Biología estaba sentado en el escritorio mientras leía uno de sus adorados libros.

Sasuke carraspeo para llamar la atención del profesor. Este bajo su libro con pereza maldiciendo a aquel que fuera el maldito que se había atrevido a interrumpir su lectura. Se sorprendió al ver al menor de los Uchiha frente a él.

—Vaya Sasuke, que sorpresa verte por estos rumbos. — grito entusiasmado, ante lo cual Naruto levanto la cabeza intrigado, para encontrarse con su amigo viéndole molesto, un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda. — ¿Acaso al venido a hacerle compañía a tu amigo? No quieres que este aquí solo en vísperas de Navidad, ¡Pero qué buena persona eres! —Chasqueo la lengua molesto, si había una persona que podía sacarle de sus casillas ese era, Hatake. Parecía que disfrutaba cada vez que lo hacía, casi podría jurar que era un pasatiempo tan entretenido para él, como la lectura de ese estúpido libro naranja.

—Está subestimándome si piensa que este idiota es tan importante como para desperdiciar mi tiempo con él. —Kakashi rio, ese mocoso era tan complicado. — Naruto. — dijo con voz severa dirigiéndose al chico, este enderezo su postura nervioso. — Vámonos. — el asintió y rápidamente tomo su mochila y se la colgó de un lado encaminándose hacía la salida.

—Un momento. — los detuvo. — Sasuke tú no eres la autoridad aquí, no puedes venir y hacer lo que te plazca. — Sasuke lo miro molesto. — Y tu Naruto vuelve a tu asiento, no iras a ningún lado. — el chico volvió resignado.

—Por favor Kakashi. — hablo el oji azul por primera vez. — tengo más de cuarenta minutos aquí, sin hacer nada. — se quejó. — ¿No puedo irme a casa, ya? — El peli gris bostezo, cansado.

— ¿Crees que yo quiero estar aquí, Naruto? Probablemente ahora estaría en algún bar embriagándome para olvidar mis problemas, pero en lugar de eso estoy aquí, contigo. Porque no pudiste evitar meterte en problemas ni siquiera el ultimo día de clases. — Naruto desvió la mirada ofendido, y se dejó caer en su asiento resignado.

—Eres un Idiota. — musito Sasuke tomando asiento junto a él, ante la mirada sorprendida de ambas personas. —No me miren de esa forma. — giro la mirada. — Si vuelvo a casa sin Naruto, mi madre me daría un discurso sobre amistad y un sinfín de idioteces más, además si pescas un resfriado por irte caminando tu madre me mataría. — Naruto se rasco el cabello mientras sonreía nervioso. Su madre tenía un carácter bastante peculiar que Sasuke ya había conocido en más de una ocasión y no estaba dispuesto a volver a conocer. Desde hacía algunas semanas el peli negro lo llevaba a casa, pues su permiso de conducir había sido confiscado por llegar en más de una ocasión después de la hora acordada con sus padres. La nieve afuera hacía que fuera imposible caminar a la estación del tren y esperar por alguno, pues en cuestión de minutos estarías estornudando y dando principio a una gripe terrible.

Kakashi retomo nuevamente su lectura.

—Gracias Sasuke, teme. —

—Hmp. — contesto. — ¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas? ¿Qué diablos hiciste ahora? — Naruto tomo un semblante serio y se recargo en el respaldo del asiento. Sasuke lo miro con atención.

—Fue por culpa de Kiba, o mejor dicho por su perro, Akamaru, sigue trayéndolo a la escuela sin permiso. El muy idiota lo perdió y Hinata lo encontró cerca del aula de gimnasia lo tomo dispuesta a devolvérselo cuando se encontró con él, pensó que se lo había robado y se armó todo un problema. — suspiro. — Yo llegue justo cuando le estaba reclamando, y bueno tú sabes, no pude tolerar que le gritara a Hinata, así que lo golpee, eso es todo. —

— ¿Eso es todo? — dijo cruzando los brazos. — Tu estúpida manía de ayudar a todos te está metiendo en problemas, lo cual no me importaría en absoluto si no me estuviera metiendo a mí también. —

Cerca de veinte minutos había trascurrido cuando Kakashi se apiado de ellos, cerró su libro de golpe. — Les propongo un trato. — ambos levantaron la mirada. —Yo los ayudo, y ustedes me ayudan. —

— ¿Qué clase de trato? — pregunto Naruto.

—Es fácil, Sasuke ira a recoger a la sobrina de Tsunade a la centrar del tren, cuando regrese podrás irte. —Naruto giro a verlo esperando su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo, porque no va Naruto?—

— ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Si Naruto va, estarían en posición de largarse los dos. La directora me lo ha pedido como un favor, su sobrina viene a pasar estas fechas con ella y quiere que alguien la recoja de inmediato, ella lo haría pero está en una reunión muy importante. Así que me ha mandado a mí, pero como verán no pienso salir al clima frio, estoy muy cómodo aquí. —

Sasuke suspiro frustrado. — Está bien. —

Kakashi sonrió triunfante, llevo su mano a uno de los bolsillos y le extendió una fotografía. — Toma. — Sasuke la tomo. En ella se veía una sonriente niña de algunos seis años, con un cabello rosa y unos grandes ojos verdes, sostenía un oso de peluche en su mano derecha. —Es ella, espérala en el andén nueve, cuando vuelvan, podrán irse. —

 **Tsk.**

Dijo antes de salir del salón.

— ¡GRACIAS SASUKE TEME! — grito sonriente.

.

.

.

No actualizo en una fecha exacta porque tengo muchos deberes. Esto es un pasatiempo, no una obligación, así que sean pacientes, por favor.

¿Algún review?

¡Tengan un lindo fin de semana!


End file.
